When You're Drunk
by MiyaAomine
Summary: Disaat dia mabuk—apa yang akan kau lakukan-CharaXReaders/WARNING :CONTAINS ADULT SCENE!, OOC! Maybe typo../ Chapter 4 : Aomine Daiki /RnR Please
1. Kuroko Tetsuya

**When You're Drunk**

**Disclaimer **: Kuroko No Basuke ©Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Pair****: **Kuroko Tetsuya X Readers

**Summary**** : **Disaat mereka mabuk..? apa yang akan kau lakukan..?

**WARNING**** : **ADULT! CONTAIN, OOC! Maybe typo**..**

* * *

Malam semakin larut saja, dan rasanya kau sudah putus asa menunggu sang suami pulang dari latihan rutinnya, jari mungil mu memencet tombol remote itu secara acak, mengabaikan semua saluran televise lewat, sesekali kau juga melirik jam dinding dan saat itu mata mu terbelalak melihat angka disana –sudah hampir jam 11 malam dan suami mu belum pulang juga, padahal biasanya jam 7 suami mu itu sudah pulang. Toh dia hanya latihan rutin saja, apa lamanya..? atau jangan-jangan Akashi menambah menu latihannya. Terkutuk lah orang bermata belang itu, jika bertemu nanti kau bersumpah akan mempermalukan mahkluk sok berwibawa itu—ya setidaknya begitu lah fikir mu sekarang.

Kau menghela nafas seraya bangkit dan mulai membereskan meja makan, setidaknya makanan yang sudah dingin ini bisa dipanaskan untuk besok lagi. Jujur ada rasa kecewa dihati mu, siapa juga yang tidak kecewa kalau makanan yang sudah dibuat dengan susah payah, terlantar begitu saja. Namun aktivitas mu terhenti saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu.

*tok..tok…tok…* Kau mengerutkan dahi, siapa yang malam malam bertamu, namun disisi lain mungkin saja itu suami mu, tapi jika memang itu suami mu, pasti dia tidak akan mengetuk pintu melainkan langsung masuk kedalam rumah dan mengatakan "Tadaima"

*tok..tok…tok…tok..tok…tok…* Baiklah, kau mulai penasaran sekarang, ketukan itu semakin keras saja, membuat mu ingin sekali memukul orang yang ada di balik pintu itu, perlahan kau mulai berjalan menuju ke depan pintu, semantara ketukan itu semakin keras, untuk berjaga jaga kau menyiapkan sapu ditangan. Perlahan kau membuka pintu itu, dan bersiap siap memukulkan sapu kepada orang di belakanngnya, namun aktivitas mu terhenti saat orang itu tiba tiba jatuh tepat dipelukan mu

"Eehh…Ehh..! Tetsuyaa..?!" ucap mu dengan sedikit kaget, suami mu ini tiba-tiba saja tumbang tadi, kau meletakan sapu tersebut lalu menutup pintu, tak lupa menguncinya, perlahan memopong sang suami menuju ke ruangan tengah, namun belum beberapa langkah kau merasakan lelaki bersurai biru itu menggeliat, tangannya melingkar dipinggang mu.

"[Name..] kau cantik hari ini…." Tuturnya agak terbata-bata, kau mengerutkan dahi, dan mulai mengelus pipi lelaki bernama lengkap Kuroko Tetsuya itu—tidak panas sama sekali—gumam mu, tangan mu bergeser menyibak suarai _skyblue_ itu membuat wajah sang _phantom player_ tersebut terlihat jelas, untuk yang kesekian kalinya, kau mengerutkan dahi mu, wajah yang bisanya tanpa ekspresi itu sekarang terlihat memerah, dan mata yang biasanya terbuka lebar itu sekarang sangat sayu.

"Tetsuya..? Kau baik..?" pertanyaan bodoh memang, sudah jelas-jelas dia seperti itu, mana mungkin kelaki biru itu baik, tapi kau masih belum percaya tentang apa yang kau lihat sekarang. Tetsuya sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan mu, pemuda bersurai _skyblue _itu hanya diam dengan nafas yang naik turun. " Hei.. Tepphh!" mata mu terbelalak saat Tetsuya tiba-tiba melumat bibir mu dengan kasar, jujur kau tidak suka dengan itu, karena Tetsuya tidak bisanya se agresif ini, dan juga rasanya aneh… seperti rasa…

Alkohol..? dengan sekuat tenaga kau mendorong tubuh besar Tetsuya sehingga tautan bibir kalian terlepas, tampak saliva mengalir dari sudut bibir sang suami, lelaki itu hanya diam membiarkan salivanya terus mengalir melewati dagunya, dengan wajah memerah dan mata yang sayu—akh sial dia sexy.

Baiklah kau mulai tidak beres. Dengan segenap kekuatan(?) kau menghilangkan segala bentuk kenistaan yang ada di kepala mu, menghapus saliva yang ada disudut bibir dan dagu sang suami dan menatap mata sayu itu.

"Tetsuya..? kenapa kau mabuk..?" gumam mu pelan, sang suami hanya menggeleleng, dan tersenyum—errr seperti orang bodoh.

"Ti-dak… ti-tidak..hikh..! aku—tidak ma-buk kok…hikh.."

Kau mengmukul kening frustasi, baiklah suami mu itu sedang mabuk, tapi bagaimana bisa pencinta vanilla shake itu mabuk..? rasanya tidak mungkin jika seorang Kuroko Tetsuya mabuk berat seperti ini.

"Tetsuya… katakan… kenapa kau mabuk…?" tagih mu lagi, namun Tetsuya hanya menggeleng dan mulai memasukan tanggannya kedalam baju yang kau kenakan "Heii! Hentikan Tetsuya…!" sergah mu, namun Tetsuya malah semakin memasukan tanggannya dan meremas sesuatu yang ada disana erangan kecil lolos dari mulut mu. "Ukh…Tet—su…"

"Layani aku… [Name…] hikh…" gumam Tetsuya seraya menjilat telinga mu, dengan kasar kau langsung menyingkirkan tubuh Tetsuya agar menjauh, pemuda itu menyeringit dan mencoba lagi memeluk mu, namun sekuat tenaga kau mencoba menahan tubuh yang lebih besar itu, sesaat Tetsuya menyerigit "Kenapa..? kau bosan dengan ku…?—hikh" lanjutnya, dan untuk yang kedua kalinya kau memukul kening mu.

"Haah… aku akan melakukannya jika kau katakan pada ku… kenapa kau bisa mabuk…" tutur mu lagi, Tetsuya menghela nafasnya dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah mu.

"Baik lah… baik lah…" gumamnya, lelaki bersurai _skyblue_ itu terdiam sebentar, dan menatap mu dengan intens. " AKU MUAK DENGAN INI!"hampir saja kau memukul suami mu sendiri saat tiba-tiba saja dia berteriak tepat didepan wajah mu, namun sekarang kau hanya memasang tampang "eh.." sedangkan Tetsuya hanya menunduk seraya mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat. "Aku… benci… padahal besok adalah pertandingan yang aku tunggu tunggu, tapi—gara gara kaki ini, aku tidak bisa ikut pertandingan..! sial! Sial!" sang suami yang biasanya hanya diam itu sekarang sangat cerewet, ia menghentakan kakinya yang ternyata terbalut perban, kau membulatkan mata mu…

Sejak kapan… kaki yang tadi pagi baik-baik saja menjadi seperti itu—mungkin Tetsuya mengalami cedera saat latihan tadi."Hiks… [Name]… aku aku ingin ikut pertandingan … ukh…" kau hanya bisa tertegun saat sang suami menangis seperti anak kecil dibahu mu, tangan mu perlahan mengelus surai birunya dengan sayang, membuat isakan yang tadinya sedikit kencang, melambat.

"Sudah lah tidak apa… cepat atau lambat kaki mu akan sembuh, dan kau bisa bermain lagi…"gumam mu pelan, sang suami mengangguk seraya melingkarkan tanggannya di pinggang mu lagi. ".. ayo masuk…" lanjut mu, dan kalian berdua mulai berjalan menuju kamar.

Suara decitan pintu saat kau membukanya, dengan susah payah kau memopong tubuh Tetsuya untuk terus berjalan, kau menyuruh sang suami duduk di atas kasur sedangkan kau mencari baju ganti untuk sang suami, kau sempat kebingungan mencari baju tidur untuknya, namun kau menghentikan aktivitas mu saat sepasang tangan melingkar di leher mu, dan terasa hembusan nafas di telinga mu.

"Mencari apa..?" gumam Tetsuya , nafasnya masih terengah-engah dan pelukannya semakin erat, dia masih dalam keadaan mabuk berat, kau mencoba bersikap biasa saja selama orang yang sebenarnya mesum ini tidak melewati batas.

"Mencari pakaian untuk mu Tetsuya…"

"Hn… aku rasa tidak perlu hikh…"

"Hmm..? kenapa..?"

"Karena kita akan telanjang juga kan…?"

Ya ampun orang ambigu macam apa dia ini…Kau membatu saat perkataan langka itu keluar dari mulut seorang Kuroko Tetsuya, mabuk bisa membuatnya benar benar berubah hampir 100%, kau mencoba mengabaikannya saja, dan terus fokus kepada isi dalam lamari. Namun dengan adanya orang ini di belakang mu kau tidak tahu lagi apa yang akan kau lakukan, kau berhenti mencari baju dan hanya terdiam disana.

"Hmmm..? kenapa..? kau tidak menemukannya…" Tanya Tetsuya dengan wajah mabuknya, kau memutar tubuh mu dan menatap sang suami dengan tatapan murka, sedangkan yang ditatap sepertinya masa bodoh saja."Nani…?[Name]?" Tanya lelaki itu lagi.

"Bisakah kau menjauh Tetsuya… aku bingung jika kau di—"

Kau tidak pernah bisa melanjutkan perkataan mu, saat tiba tiba Tetsuya meletakan tangannya didada mu, dan menciumi telinga serta leher mu "Hmm… Tapi bagian ini ingin di sentuh..…" tuturnya santai, lalu mulai meremas dada mu sedikit kasar, dengan sekuat tenaga kau menutup mulut rapat-rapat agar suara-suara aneh tidak keluar. Namun melihat itu Tetsuya semakin meremasnya.

"Kenapa kau—kihk—menutup mulut mu—hikh—[Name]..?" gumam Tetsuya, tanggannya beranjak ke wajah mu dan menyingkirkan tangan yang menutup mulut mu, sehingga membuat suara memalukan itu keluar.

"Hmmphh….haah…"

"Ya begitu…" orang ini benar benar sudah tidak waras, bahkan belum puas dia malah memasukan tanggannya kedalam baju yang kau kenakan, dan mulai meraba raba tubuh mu, sementara kau mencoba berfikir bagaimana cara menyadarkan sesorang yang sedang mabuk—dan sepertinya Kami-sama berpihak kepada mu, sebuah ide muncul di otak mu walau ide itu sangat absurd dan err… sudah lah..

Sepertinya dia akan sadar jika disiram air.

Kau menelan ludah mengumpulkan segenap nyali yang kau punya lalu mulai memasang ekspresi se-sexy mungkin , walau kau rasa ekspresi mu amat fail dan membuat orang muntah, kau tetap melakukannya.

"Hmpph.. Tetsuya.. aku rasa.. aku ingin melakukannya di kamar mandi.." demi Tuhan rasanya kau ingin membenturkan kepala mu sendiri sekarang, sejak kapan kau pandai menggoda..?

"Apapun.. yang kau pinta [Name] sayang…"

Dan berhasil, terkutuk lah seorang Kuroko Tetsuya ketika ia sedang mabuk!

Lelaki dengan tinggi badan 178cm itu melumat bibir mu seraya menggedong mu untuk menuju kamar mandi, kau terus mengisaratkan kepada diri mu untuk tidak melepaskan ciuman yang semakin memanas itu, dan mencoba membuatnya senyaman mungkin. Sesampainya di kamar mandi suami mu itu dengan bringasnya membuka pintu dan agak sedikit kasar mendudukkan mu di marmer yang dingin. Ciuman masih berlangsung dan kau mulai kehabisan nafas, Tetsuya tampaknya juga begitu, lelaki bersurai _skyblue_ itu melepaskan tautan bibir kalian, kau bisa merasakan hangatnya nafas Tetsuya di wajah mu.

"Hosh…hmm.. [Name].." gumam Tetsuya seraya menyandarkan mu di dinding,

—Oke!Bagus tepat di bawah shower, namun tidak semudah yang dibayangkan karena tangan besar Tetsuya memegangi pergelangan tangan mu dengan sangat kuat, lalu mulutnya sibuk menarik t-shirt mu agar bisa lepas, dengan susah payah kau menggapai shower itu, sementara tshirt mu sudah sampai di leher dan sekarang kau hanya terlihat menggunakan bra dan celana santai milik mu—belum menyerah kau terus menggapai tombolnya, sementara Tetsuya mulai membuka bra milik mu dengan mulutnya.

"_Oh..ayo lah…"_ gumam mu dalam hati—

*Cklek.. *baiklah itu bunyi kaitan bra yang terbuka dan juga tombol shower. Kau menghela nafas mu saat air yang hangat itu mengalir disetiap inci tubuh mu dan juga Tetsuya, sepertinya rencana mu berhasil, lelaki bersurai _skyblue _itu menghentikan aktivitasnya. Terdiam cukup lama di bawah guyuran air shower. Sampai mata besar itu menatap mu dengan penuh kepolosan tanpa ada semburat merah itu lagi.

"Haah.. Yokkata…" gumam mu dengan helaan nafas lega. Sedangkan Tetsuya masih membatu disana.

"Eh..?"

**Kuroko POV**

Apa yang aku lakukan disini..? kenapa kami basah, kenapa istri ku sudah setengah telanjang, kenapa ..? kenapa..? iris biru ku menatapnya dengan bingung, wajah itu tampak lelah dan juga menggoda, lalu..

"Ehh!" aku menyingkirkan genggaman tangan ku dari pergelangan tanggannya, tampak jejak merah disana, segitu kerasnya kah aku menggenggamnya..? aku terus menatap istri ku itu—oh Tuhan beritahu aku apa yang terjadi!.

"[Name].. kenapa..?"

"Kau tidak ingat Tetsuya…" gumamnya pelan, aku menggeleng, apa yang baru saja ku lakukan..? aku hanya ingat aku pulang kerumah ini. Tunggu aku sempat singgah di kedai minum tadi, dan aku memesan banyak sekali minuman beralkohol—lalu..

Sepertinya aku mabuk.. dan… Oh Tuhan aku salah—melampiasakannya kepada istri ku. Perlahan aku memasang kembali pengait bra miliknya dan menutup tubuh toplesnya itu dengan t-shirt basah miliknya.

"Aku…minta maaf… sepertinya aku menyusahkan mu lagi…[Name..]"

"Ah… Daijoubu…selama itu Tetsuya aku tidak pernah keberatan kok,.. anggap saja itu sebagai kecelakaan…" tuturnya dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya.

"Tapi… aku…maafkan aku… aku tidak akan minum lagi…"

"Sudah lah… aku tidak pernah marah pada mu, dan sekarang kau harus bertanggung jawab…"

"Eh…"

"Maksud ku melanjutkannya…"

Adakah orang yang bisa memukul ku sekarang—apakah aku sedang bermimpi atau apa..? dia minta lanjut, ini pertama kalinya selama kami menikah, dia yang memnita duluan. Tapi apa buruknya, sangat bagus malah. Aku tersenyum simpul dan mencium pipinya singakat.

"Ha'i… Aku pulang [Name]"

"Selamat datang. Tetsuya…"

**-ENDING-**

* * *

**A/n : kwkwkwkwk! Siapa saja! bisa kalian pukul Miya..? Miya benar benar tidak tahu ini..? yang Miya tahu ini hanya tulisan orang mesum! ampun huhuhu QAQ ! OOC! Sekalee, ya udah jelas namanya juga orang mabuk, yosh! Untuk chapter besok siapa ini..? readers bisa menentukannya ya XD, siapa yang bakalan mabuk di chapter depan…okeh hanya itu.. dengan sukarela..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review Please..!**


	2. Midorima Shintarou

**When You're Drunk**

**Disclaimer **: Kuroko No Basuke ©Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Pair****: **Midorima Shintarou X Readers

**Summary ****: **Disaat mereka mabuk..? apa yang akan kau lakukan..?

**WARNING**** : **ADULT! CONTAIN!, OOC! Maybe typo..

* * *

"Shintarou..?"

Panggil mu hampir tak terdengar kepada lelaki tinggi yang sedang duduk didepan pintu, lelaki berkacamata itu tampak sangat kacau, baju kemeja putih yang ia gunakan sangat berantakan, kacamata yang ia kenakan sudah miring sebelah, tak lupa surai hijaunya yang biasa sangat rapi, sekarang amat acak-acakan, dan yang membuat mu terpaku adalah ekspresi orang itu, ekspresi yang bisanya tenang dan sangat dingin sekarang berubah menjadi ekspresi lelaki mesum dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

"Shintarou..?" panggil mu lagi, ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap mu dengan mata sayunya itu, ia menyeringai penuh arti.

"Ya..? istri ku..? hikh.. Nanodayo..?" jawabanya dengan keadaan segukan, kau mengerutkan dahi, dan berjongkok didepan sang suami, menempelkan tangan mu di keningnya—dia normal—sudah jelas, kau tahu kalau suami mu ini sedang dalam keadaan mabuk. Tapi bagaimana bisa..? menyentuh minuman berakohol saja mungkin tidak pernah.

"Kenapa kau bisa mabuk, Shin..?" Tanya mu.. namun yang ditanya hanya diam sama sekali tidak merespon, kau menghela nafas dan mulai memopong tubuh besar itu, untuk berdiri sembari memasuki rumah. Kau bisa merasakan tangan besar Shintarou memeluk pinggang mu dan kepalanya ia letakan di pundak mu, sehingga kau bisa merasakan hembusan nafas yang hangat dari sang shooter no 1 di jepang tersebut.

Sesampainya di ruangan tengah, kau mendudukan Shintarou di sofa, berjalan ke dapur mengambil segelas air putih, lalu menyodorkannya kepada lelaki bersurai hijau itu, dalam diam lelaki bernama lengkap Midorima Shintarou itu menggapai gelas berisi air tadi dan meneguknya hingga habis, sedangkan kau mulai membuka sepatu yang memang belum sempat ia buka tadi, dan meletakannya di rak sepatu.

Saat kau kembali ke ruangan depan tampak suami mu masih duduk disana dalam diam, kau mulai mendekatinya dan duduk di sebelahnya, membelai surai hijaunya dengan sayang.

"Kenapa kau minum minum Shin..?" Tanya mu dengan lembut, namun yang ditanya malah menatap mu dengan tajam. Kau menjaga jarak diantara kalian, apa-apaan orang ini dia menatap mu seakan kalian berdua tidak pernah bertemu.

"Hmm.. aku tidak mau memberitahunya…hikh… nodayo" jawab Shintarou seraya memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang mamang melorot.

"Nani!"

"Kau saja hikh… belum..hmm.. memberiku ciuman selamat datang nodayo.." lanjutnya lagi, kau menghela nafas. Sebenarnya orang ini benar, biasanya kau selalu mencium bibir itu saat Shintarou pulang, yah walau hanya ciuman singkat. Tapi itu sudah bisa menjadi kebiasaan kalian. Kau menghela nafas lagi dan beranjak mendekati sang suami lalu mulai mendekatkan wajah mu ke wajahnya, namun belum sempat kau mencium Shintarou, lelaki itu sudah menarik mu untuk duduk dipangkuannya lalu melumat bibir mu, jujur tadi kau agak takut menciumnya, takut bibir itu terasa alkohol namun sepertinya tidak, bibir Shintarou terasa seperti biasa—sangat manis, kau melingkarkan tangan mu di pundak Shintarou dan terus melumat bibir itu, tanpa sadar kalau saliva sudah menetes di sudut bibir mu, merasa kehabisan pasokan oksigen kalian melepaskan tautan bibir kalian, dan mata mu hampir saja lepas dari tempatnya saat melihat ekspresi sang suami sekarang, ekspresi yang mungkin hanya sekali seumur hidup kau lihat dari seorang Midorima shintarou…

Mata yang sayu dan kacamata yang hampir turun hingga ujung hidungnya, lalu rona merah yang menghiasi wajah tampannya, dan jangan lupa, saliva yang terus menetes melewati dagunya, sebelum ia menghapusnya dengan kerah bajunya. Ya tuhan hampir saja kau pingsan mendadak saat itu, merasa diperhatikan Shintarou menarik pinggang mu untuk lebih mendekat kepadanya dan menatap mata mu dengan intens.

"Nani..? [Name] kau mau lagi…?" tanyanya dengan nada yang menggoda, kau membuang muka menyembunyikan rona merah diwajah mu.

"Hmph.. cih.. tidak…"

Tunggu, ini kenapa jadi kau yang tsundere, dan pula orang ini kalau mabuk sifatanya langsung berubah drastis, dan ada sebuah pertanyaan dibenak mu, jika memang suamimu ini mabuk pasti rasa bibirnya seperti alkohol namun ini sama sekali tidak terasa apapun.

"Heeh.. Shintarou, aku sudah memberi mu ciuman selamat datang, jadi jawab pertanyaan ku…" ucap mu agak sedikit ketus, tampak Shintarou menaikan satu alisnya.

"Pertanyaan yang mana..? nanodayo…."

*Plak* kau memukul kening mu kesal, bukan hanya sifatnya berubah, dia juga semakin bodoh rupanya.

"Kenapa kau mabuk Shin!?" ketus mu lagi, Shintarou mengangguk lalu raut wajahnya berubah menjadi kesal.

"Orang itu.. hikh… memberi ku coklat dan aku jadi hikh… seperti ini nanodayo hikh.. ah [Name] kau ada dua hihihi…"

Kau sweatdrop mendengar penjelasan sang suami.

"Tunggu siapa yang kau maksud dengan orang itu..?" Tanya mu lagi.

"Hmm.. itu.. si bakao itu.. nanodayo.. dia memberi ku coklat dan ternyata coklat itu mengandung alkohol…hikh.. bakao no teme hikh…" jelas Shintarou lagi, ekspresinya tampak sangat kesal, kau hanya bisa terkekeh jujur Shintarou terlihat manis jika marah.

Oke abaikan itu, yang terpenting bagaimana caranya agar dia sadar..

"Oh.. jadi Kazunari-kun yang memberi mu coklat.. tapi kenapa kau terima..?"

"Heeh.. mana bisa aku menolak… dia sahabat ku… nanodayo"

Kau hampir tersedak air liur mu sendiri, apa ini hanya perasaan mu atau suami mu ini jadi bersikap terus terang sekarang..? sifat tsuderenya mendadak hilang entah kemana. Sesaat senyuman licik terukir di bibir mu. Setidaknya mabuk ada hikmahnya, ya begitu lah fikir mu, kau perlahan menggapai ponsel di atas meja dan mulai menyalakan mode rekaman suara.

"Khihihi.. ku kerjai kau Midorima Shintarou…" gumamam mu dengan nada mengerikan, layaknya seorang siswi yang siap untuk membulli siswi lain. Kau perlahan beranjak duduk di sampingnya dan meletakan ponsel itu diantara kalian berdua lalu mulailah interview nista mu.

"Hmm.. benar kah..? aku kira kau tidak mengakui Kazunari-kun.. sebagai sahabat mu…"

"Haah..? Apa maksud mu [Name].. hikh.., hanya karena hikh—aku tidak pernah mengatakan itu, bukan berarti aku tidak menganggapnya sebagai hikh…sahabat ku…nodayo.." Shintarou menjeda perkataannya "Dia….aku sudah sering diselamatkan olehnya… entah bagaimana aku jika tanpanya, ah maksud ku, hanya dia yang bisa menerima ku, walau sifat ku sangat memuakkan.. haah aku tahu itu… aku.. memuakkan, namun aku lebih muak lagi jika melihatnya menangis saat itu…" kau tersentak mungkin yang dimaksud orang ini adalah saat pertandingan Rakuzan melawan Shutouku saat itu "Itu lah sebabnya mengapa aku juga ikut menangis, aku sangat merasa bersalah, [Name]… hikh...aku. menyayangi Takao sepeti aku menyayangi mu…"

Kau tertegun, jika Kazunari mendengar ini dia pasti akan menangis bahagia, ternyata Shin-chan yang ia sayangi juga menyayanginya.

"Oh jadi kau lebih menyangi Kazunari-kun ketimbang aku..?"

"Heeh.. bukan begitu [Name] hikh.. aku menyayangi Takao sebagai sahabat ku, dan aku menyayangi mu sebagai istri ku.. hikh…Itu jelas beda nodayo…"

"Haha.. baiklah..baiklah.. etoo—bagaimana dengan yang lainnya seperti Tetsuya-kun..?"

"Hmm.,. Kuroko.. hikh.. aku tidak terlalu bisa berhadapan dengannya nandodayo….hikh Tapi bagaimana pun aku menghormatinya, aku mengakui gaya permainan basketnya nanodayo, dan aku juga menyayanginya nanodayo…"

Sial kau tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak tersenyum sekarang, jika Tetsuya mendengar ini dia mungkin juga akan tersenyum.

"Ah.. lalu bagaimana dengan Taiga-kun..?"

"Hah..? Kagami.. hikh.. dia rival pertama ku nanodayo, dia orang yang sangat ku kagumi, hikh.. dia pantang menyerah walau sudah terjatuh berkali-kali nodayo hikh.. aku juga menyayanginya…"

Ya Tuhan orang ini sebenarnya mempunyai hati yang sangat baik dan peduli kepada orang lain, tapi karena sifat tsunderenya itu dia agak sulit mengungkapkan semua yang ia rasakan.

"Ah.. lalu bagaimana dengan Ryouta-kun..?"

"Kise.. dia berisik, dan suka menyusahkan oranglain nodayo hikh.. tapi, dia sangat hebat, mungkin sekarang dia bisa meniru tembakan 3 angka ku nodayo… hikh.. lalu jika tidak ada dia rasanya gym sepi seperti kuburan… hmm.. dia juga selalu menyemangati ku ketika akan bertanding semasa SMA dulu nanodayo, aku juga menyayanginya nodayo.."

Untuk kesekian kalinya kau tersenyum lalu mengelus surai hijau itu dengan sayang.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Daiki-kun..?"

"Hah.. hanya satu kata untuk si Aho itu.. aku penggemarnya… dia orang yang sangat hebat.. nanodayo.. aku.. sedikit iri…" Shintarou mengendus dan mendongakkan kepalanya " tapi aku tetap menyayanginya… hikh.."

Jawaban sang suami tadi hampir membuat mata mu keluar dari tempatnya, oh ternyata dia fanboy seorang Aomine Daiki.

"Hihihi.. baiklah… lalu bagaimana dengan Atsushi-kun…"

"Hmm.. Murasakibara.. hikh..orang yang tidak terlalu dekat dengan ku, walau dia bisa membuat kantong ku tipis nanodayo.. tapi aku menganggapnya sabagai adik ku nanodayo.." Shintarou menjeda perkataanya sembari tersenyum "adik yang besar.. nanodayo… aku menyayanginya.."

Ah~dan ternyata seorang Midorima Shintarou menganggap orang dengang tinggi 210 cm itu sebagai adiknya… kau tersenyum lagi.

"Lalu bagaimana dengangan Seijuurou-kun..?"

"Haah.. orang itu… menyebalkan nanodayo! Dia sudah lah sok memerintah, sok selalu benar, padahal dia pendek nanodayo… Akashi no teme! Hikh…" kau mengerutkan dahi, kenapa dia tiba tiba berubah. Ah tapi sepertinya tidak, kau tertegun saat Shintarou tersenyum tulus, "Tapi, walau begitu.. dia orang yang hebat, dan dia juga pantas menyebut dirinya hebat.. aku.. aku ingin seperti dia nanodayo… hikh…"

"Kau tidak menyayanginya…?"

"Iya sudah jelas.. menyayanginya [Name]….Aku menyayangi mereka semua nanodayo"

Kau tersenyum puas lalu menekan tombol pada ponsel mu, rekaman itu akan berguna suatu saat nanti—ya mungkin, berterimakasih lah kepada Kazunari yang memberikan coklat itu kepada Shintarou sehingga orang tsundere akut ini mabuk dan mebeberkan seluruh perasaannya.

Diam sejenak, kalian berdua larut dalam hening, tidak tahu harus berkata apa sekarang, setelah interview nista tadi, kau bingung apa yang akan kau katakan lagi.

"[Name].. kenapa kau bertanya semua itu kepada ku..?" Tanya Shintarou memecah keheningan.

"Ah.. tidak ada.. aku hanya ingin tahu, dan ternyata suami ku ini orang yang sangat baik.." tutur mu seraya mengelus wajah tampanya yang masih merona itu, ia tersenyum lembut dan mengelus tangan mu. Kau yang sudah tidak tahan langsung mencium singkat bibirnya.

"Hmm.[Name].."

"Ya.."

"Aku ingin memasuki mu…"

Baiklah jika ini drama musis yang tadinya romantis langsung rusak seketika, saat pernyataan itu keluar dari mulut sang suami, kau bergidik ngeri, dan hati mu terus berteriak "AYO KABUR [NAME]" bukanya tidak mau, tapi jika dia tidak mabuk saja kau hampir kewalahan apa lagi jika mabuk bisa-bisa kau tidak bisa jalan selama seminggu.

Mengerikan.

Kau bergeser menjauhi Shintarou, namun lelaki itu malah semakin mendekati mu, kau mengenggam kuat ponsel mu saat tangannya mulai mengelus wajah mu dan menjilat pipi mu, kau menutup mata mu erat-erat, kau bisa merasakan lidah Shintarou begerak dari pipi mu menuju leher mu dan mengisap kuat daerah itu, pasti meninggalkan bekas—pikir mu.

"[Name].. aku sudah tidak tahan…"

Kau berteriak saat Shintarou mengangkat mu bak karung beras dan berjalan menuju kamar kalian, tanpa mengunci pintu lelaki bersurai hijau itu menidurkan mu di ranjang dan tampa permisi membuka celana yang kau kenakan—beserta dalamannya. Kau panik seketika, sepertinya orang ini akan langsung _'to the point'._

"Tunggu! Shin! Setidaknya pemanasan dulu! Shin!" teriak mu mencoba mendorong tubuh besar sang suami, namun sekuat apapun kau mendorongnya, itu tidak akan berhasil karena tenaga Shintarou itu kuat.

"Aku tidak bisa menuggu [Name]"

Kau membelalak saat Shintarou membuka celana panjang berserta dalamannya, dan yang benar saja, sejak kapan lelaki itu 'menegak'..? kau menelan ludah dengan susah payah dan terus berdoa kepada Tuhan agar tidak mati setelah ini. Namun sepertinya dewi fortuna tidak ada di pihak mu, Shintarou dengan kasar membuka kaki mu agar melebar dan dengan sekali hentakan memasukan 'benda' itu kedalam 'liang' mu.

"Shin! Jangan—aakhh! Haah…"

Rasa sakit terasa hingga kekepala, yang benar saja, tanpa pelumas dan juga tanpa pemanasan ini namanya penyiksaan. Kau meremas sprei putih itu, air mata tanpa sadar menetes disudut mata mu, namun spertinya lelaki ini sama-sekali tak peduli, ia malah menggerakan pinggulnya membuat rasa sakit bercampur nikmat mengerogoti bagian bawah mu.

"Akh..Akh..Akh…Shin..Hentikan…one—akhh…gai…Shin..hmph…hmm…aah…"

Desan desahan tertahan lolos begitu saja dari pertahanan mu, kau mencakar kuat pinggung sang suami berharap dia mau berhenti, namun apa yang terjadi, Shintarou semakin mempercepat gerakannya, baiklah rasa sakit itu sedikit hilang namun tetap banyak ketimbang nikmatnya. Saat itu kau menukar desahan menjadi tangisan, melakukan sex disaat yang tidak tepat sangat menyakitkan.

"Hiks, Shintarou.. hiks.. kumohon.. hentikan… itu sakit…." Lirih mu dengan air mata yang bercucuran, melihat itu sang shooter menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap mu lirih, menghapus air mata mu dan mencium bibir mu singkat.

"Gomen[Name].." lirihnya sembari menarik kembali 'benda' itu, dalam hati kau lega. "Aku terlalu mengikuti nafsu, sehingga menyakiti mu…nanodayo"

"..Tak apa… lain kali jangan ulangi ya.."

"Hai'… kalau begitu kita ulangi dari pemanasan nodayo.."

"APAAA!"

**-Omake-**

Sinar mentari pagi menyusup melalu ventilasi kamar itu, membuat mu membuka mata mu, dan pemandangan yang kau lihat adalah seorang lelaki bersurai hijau sedang tertidur pulas dipelukan mu, kau tersneyum simpul dan mengelus surai hijaunya, membuat suami mu itu menggeliat dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang mu. Perlahan kau mencoba untuk duduk tapi sial, bagaian bawah mu masih sangat sakit dan nyeri, gara-gara orang ini mabuk.

Kau melirik jam dinding dan agak tersentak, hei yang benar saja jam 9 itu sudah sangat lewat waktu untuk mu membuat sarapan. Dan juga bukannya orang ini ada latihan rutin jam 8, gawat! pasti si kapten mata belang itu akan murka kepadanya—tunggu dulu, mungkin rekaman nista tadi malam bisa sebagai penjilat, ya setidaknya mengurangi hukumannya.

Dengan susah payah kau menggapai ponsel mu dan mulai mengirmkan rekaman itu kepada mereka semua, sesaat wajah mu berubah menjadi mengerikan.

"Ckckck.. ini balasan ku Midorima Shintarou.. dasar megane tsundere teme!" desisi mu persis sepeerti tokoh tokoh jahat dalam serial drama. Setelah selesai mengirim rekaman tersebut, kau menguncang pelan tubuh sang suami.

"Shin…ayo bangun…."

"Enggh…" Shintarou menggeliat dan mulai membuka matanya, ia menatap sayu kearah mu dan tersenyum.

"Ohayaou-Shintarou.." gumam mu seraya mengecup bibirnya singkat, Shintarou membalas kecupan mu dan beranjak duduk.

"Ohayaou[Name].." balasnya dengan senyum, ia memengangi kepalanya yang masih agak pusing, dan terdiam sejenak melihat mu yang tanpa busana begitu pula dengannya. Baiklah saat itu otak pintar Midorima mendadak macet.

"TUNGGU! Apa kita melakukannya semalam nanodayo..?!" Tanya Midorima dengan wajah seakan tak percaya, kau hanya mengangguk.

"Kau tidak ingat Shin..?" kau malah berbalik bertanya, dan Shintarou hanya menggeleng, ternyata benar jika itu mabuk kau tidak akan ingat apapun siangnya. Kau menghela nafas dan mengusap surai hijau miliknya. "Sudah sudah.. hari ini kau ada latihan rutin jam 8 bukan..?"

"Ah.. iya…"

"Lihat jam…" kau menujuk jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul 9:15 pagi, Shintarou membulatkan matanya—dia terlambat satu jam limabelas menit? ini gila!. Bergegas lelaki itu beranjak dari duduknya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi.

"Shin…" panggil mu membuat sang suami menghentikan langkahnya, ia menoleh karah mu "Aku menyayangi mu…" lanjut mu dengan senyuman. Wajah Shintarou langsung merona, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan melirik mu sekilas.

"Aku.. aku juga…[Name] nanodayo." Lirihnya hampir tak terdengar, kau terkekeh pelan.

"Dasar tsundere…"

"Tsundere janai! Nanodayo!.."

"Sudah sudah ayo mandi dan pakai celana mu…" ucap mu seraya menujuk Shintarou yang memang naked.

"EEKKHHH!"

**-Midorima POV-**

Aku mengendarai mobil ku dengan kecepatan yang lumayan tinggi, terlamatbat lebih dari satu jam adalah hal yang paling mengerikan dalam hidup ku entah apa yang akan dilakukan Akashi kepada ku nantinya, sedangkan Aomine yang biasanya hanya terlambat 15 menit dia sudah sangat murka bahkan ada tanduk dikepalanya saat dia marah.

Kami-sama lindungi lah aku.

Bahkan aku tidak membawa lucky item hari ini, karena kami berdua terlambat bangun dan aku tidak sempat menonton oha-asa, dan yang paling terburuknya aku tidak ingat apapun tentang tadi malam.

Benar benar hari yang mengerikan.!

*Brraak!* aku membuka pintu gym itu dengan kasar.

"Sumimmasen! Aku terlam—bat…"

Tunggu apa yang terjadi, mengapa mereka semua menatap ku seperti itu, mereka seakan ingin memakan ku, baiklah aku mulai merinding sekarang, dan juga apa salah ku! Baiklah aku terlambat tapi kenapa mereka semua juga marah bahkan Kuroko! Tidak aku tidak mau mati muda!

"Shin-chan…" panggil Takao seraya mendekat kerahku, jujur aku tidak bisa menatap matanya, mata elangnya itu menajam seakan aku adalah mangsa. Keringat mulai berjatuhan dari pelipis ku. Aku menutup mata ku saat Takao tiba-tiba berlari kearah ku.

*buhk.*

"Shin-chan !Akuu juga menyayangi muuuuu~~!"

Hah..? apa ini.. dia memeluk ku?

"He! Tunggu kenapa kau nanodayo!" teriak ku mencoba melepaskan pelukan Takao, namun belum terlepas dari pelukannya, aku merasakan seseorang memeluk ku lagi.

"Midorima-kun.. aku juga menyayangi mu…"

Kuroko…

"Midorima temee! Kau bodoh…hiks..!"

Nani! Aomine.. kenapa dia menangis.

"Me too, Midorima..aku juga me-menyayangi mu.…"

Kagami..!?

"Midochin.. aku juga sangat sayang Midochin…"

Murasakibara! Ada apa dengan mereka semua..! dan ini gila aku hampir mati kehabisan nafas! Aku mengalihkan pandangangan ku kerarah Kise dia menangis!? Dan tunggu sudah cukup jangangan memeluk— terlambat.

"Hiks! Midorimacchi! Arigatou Midorimacchi! Hiks.. aku menyayangi Midorimacchi ssu…!"

Sudah cukup! Aku bingung dengan ini semua nanodayo!, kenapa dengan mereka..? padahal aku datang terlambat kenapa mereka menyambut ku seolah aku baru pulang merantau..? aku menatap Akashi meminta jawaban, iris dwiwarna itu mengkilat tajam menatap ku, ia merogoh sakunya dan menyodorkan ku ponsel miliknya.

"Itu.. dan hari ini aku memaafkan mu…" tutur Akashi seraya berbalik badan, aku membulatkan mata ku, orang ini tumben otaknya malaikat—pikir ku, perlahan dengan susah payah aku mulai mengotak-atik isi disana, dan kening ku berkerut saat menemukan pesan suara dari istri ku, perlahan aku membuka pesan suara itu.

*klik*

"_Haah..? Apa maksud mu [Name].. hikh.., hanya karena hikh—aku tidak pernah mengatakan itu, bukan berarti aku tidak menganggapnya sebagai hikh…sahabat ku…nodayo.." _

Tunggu ini—

"_Aku menyayangi mereka semua nanodayo"_

Sialan—

"[NAME]!"

**-Ending-**

* * *

Hello minna! Miya balik dengan fic mesum -_- ala Miya, kwkwkw gomen entah kenapa ide yang muncul malah tentang Mido, padahal banyak yang request si Akashi sama Aomine/dihajar/ okeh chapter besok Akashi! Dan setelah Akashi si item /digampar/. Sumpah Miya merem melek ngetik ff ini, malu sendiri masa -_-"

Special thanks for** : ****Haruna Tachikawa | Misamime | | AkumaYuri | Tasya Titan | .5872682 | Katou Ayumu | kisafuuma | Who(Guest) | Aoki (Guest) | Guest | uchiharyuko | Ruki-chan SukiSuki'ssu | Makasih udah review, fav, juga follow fic abal abal ini.. ah miya sayang kalian *cium satu-satu*/dibuang/.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okeh Keep Review~**


	3. Akashi Seijuurou

**When You're Drunk**

**Disclaimer **: Kuroko No Basuke ©Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Pair****: **Akashi Seijuurou X Readers

**Summary ****: **Disaat mereka mabuk..? apa yang akan kau lakukan..?

**WARNING**** : **ADULT! CONTAIN!, OOC! Maybe typo..

* * *

Bunyi decitan pintu kayu itu saat kau membukanya, dengan susah payah kau membawa dua kantong besar berisi makanan itu menuju dapur, diikuti oleh lelaki bersurai merah yang juga cukup kesulitan membawa barang belanjaan. Sesampainya di dapur kau meletakan dua kantong besar itu diatas meja dan mengela nafas lega, akhirnya selesai juga berbelanja untuk satu bulan ini. Kau meneguk air seraya memperhatikan sang suami yang juga sudah meletakan belanjaan diatas meja dapur tersebut.

"Sei..ini mengerikan… padahal kita hanya berdua tapi…apa ini tidak berlebihan…?" tuturmu seraya menatap horror plastik belajaan milik kalian. Disana ada 4 plastik dengan ukuran besar berisi semua bahan makanan selama satu bulan.

"Hmm.. tidak, lagi pula aku sudah bilang bukan, jika satu minggu lagi rumah ini akan ramai…" jelas Seijuurou seraya menyusun minuman kaleng, kau mengangkat sebelah alis mu, apa maksud dari kata 'ramai' kau memang hamil tapi itu masih 8 bulan sepuluh hari lagi sebelum anak ini lahir.

"Maksud mu..?"

"Ah~ apa aku belum bilang jika kami akan mengadakan reuni…?"

Hening… kau mencoba mencerna perkataan sang suami.

"Reuni..? disini..?" Seijuurou mengangguk "Jangan bilang jika satu tim leguler Rakuzan…" Seijuurou menggeleng "Jadi..? para anggota kiseki no sedai.." Seijuurou menggeleleng lagi, kau menggeram kesal "Lalu Siapa..?"

"Hanya mantan anggota leguler tim Rakuzan, Seirin, Shutouku, Kaijou, Yosen, dan Touou…"

Kau menyemburkan minuman mu dan menatap sang suami dengan tatapan wtf!, yang membuat mu kesal lainya adalah kata"HANYA!", sepertinya sang emperor ingin membunuh istrinya yang sedang hamil muda ini.

"APAA! KAU GILA! Aku harus memasak untuk orang orang yang mengerikan itu!" kau protes seraya menghempaskan gelas kaca itu keatas meja dan sukses membuat benda itu retak.

Seijuurou menahan ketakutannya..

Tetap stay cool.

"Hmm.. aku tidak menyuruh mu memasak … mereka yang memasak, istri ku tetap duduk dengan santai saja..…" lanjut Seijuurou seraya membuka kaleng minumannya, kau menghela nafas, kau kira Seijuurou akan menyuruh mu memasak dan membiarkan mu mati.

Ah~mana mungkin ,yang ada Seijuurou yang akan mati kau lempari pisau dapur.

Baiklah abaikan.

Setelah menyusun bahan makanan, kau hanya duduk di sofa seraya menopang kepala mu di bahu Seijuurou yang sibuk meneguk minuman kaleng yang baru ia beli tadi, sepertinya tenaga kalian cukup terkuras karena menyusun bahan makanan yang mengerikan itu, kau yang bosan sesekali memainkan surai merah Seijuurou yang sudah semakin panjang itu sedangkan empunya tetap menikmati minumannya.

"Heeh.. kau suka sekali minuman itu…?" tanya mu pelan, Seijuurou melirik mu sekilas lalu melanjutkan minumnya.

"Hmm.. Aku juga baru pertama mencoba dan ternyata enak…kau mau…" jawab Seijuurou sembari menyodorkan kaleng minuman yang sudah tinggal setengah itu, kau menggelang dan beranjak berdiri. "Mau kemana..?" tanya sang suami yang bingung melihatmu meninggalkannya.

"Aku lelah.. mau tidur…" ucap mu seraya meregangkan badan, melihat itu Seijuurou bangkit dan memeluk mu dari belakang, kau tetap berjalan dengan Seijuurou yang terus memeluk mu dari belakang, walau kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan suami mu ini seperti nafasnya yang tidak teratur, tapi kau mencoba mengabaikannya saja.

Namun… apa ini, dia sama sekali tidak melepaskan pelukannya, kau mendorong tangan Seijuurou agar lepas dari pinggang mu, namun pelukannya sangat kuat sehingga kau tidak bisa menggeser tangan itu.

"Sei~ lepas! Aku mau tidur ..heii!" tutur mu seraya terus menyingkirkan tangan Seijuurou dari pinggang mu, namun sepertinya sia-sia dia malah semakin erat memeluk mu, mulai kesal kau membalikan badan— dan sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir mu, Seijuurou mempererat pelukannya dan terus melumat bibir mu, kau terus meronta, pasalnya rasa bibir sang suami hari ini sangat aneh, membuat kepala mu pusing, dan dengan sekuat tenaga akhirnya Seijuurou melepaskan ciumannya. Tak lama setelah itu kau hanya bisa terdiam di pelukan sang suami dan iris mu menatap sang emperor eyes dengan tatapan bertanya tanya…

Sejak kapan wajah yang biasanya sangat tenang dan terkesan mengerikan itu menjadi aneh dan memerah? sejak kapan mata yang biasanya sangat tajam itu menjadi sayu dan memancarkan nafsu, dia terlihat seperti orang bodoh, dan juga mesum. Kau mengalihkan pandangan mu kearah minuman kaleng yang ia genggam, dengan kasar kau melepaskan diri dari pelukan Seijuurou dan merebut minuman itu, membaca setiap kata yang ada disana, matamu langsung membulat saat mendapati bacaan " 50% alcohol" sudah pasti orang ini mabuk, tapi setahu mu Seijuurou itu tidak lemah terhadap alcohol tapi kenapa—jangan-jangan..

"Sei-kun.. sudah berapa botol kau meminumnya..?" tanya mu kalem dengan aura aura hitam. Seijuurou hanya tersenyum bodoh dan mencoba memeluk mu lagi, dengan sigap kau mengindar dan hal hasil Seijuurou hampir terjatuh, ia mendecih kesal dan mulai menghitung seperti anak kecil yang ditanyai berapa umurnya.

"Eto…hikh.. 4.. hehehe…" jawab Seijuurou

Kau menepuk kening mu sendiri, dan bergumam "Dasar bodoh…"

"Aku tahu kau itu kuat terhadap alcohol tapi… empat itu terlalu banyak sei…dasar..!" ketus mu seraya memijit kening mu yang sekarang terasa berdenyut-denyut, namun kau menghentikan aktivitas mu itu saat melihat lelaki di depan mu itu sudah tidak ada, kau menoleh kekiri dan kekanan namun tidak menemukannya, kau tersentak saat ada yang mengagkat rok mu dari bawah.

"[Name] bukan kah itu—hikh….celana dalam yang aku berikan pada mu tempo hari—hikh ?"

Orang ini…

Sebuah perempatan muncul di kening mu, kau hanya tertawa mengerikan, sementara Seijuurou masih fokus ke celana dalam mu.

"Hentikan bodoh.." desis mu persis seperti Seijuurou yang jengkel karena salah satu anggota timnya (Baca : budak) terlambat latihan. Namun ini lebih mengerikan, tapi percuma saja orang itu tetap terus melakukan aktivitas nistanya dan mulai meraba kaki mu terus naik hingga ke paha mu.

Orang ini…

*BRUUUKK!*

"HENTAI!" kau memberikan tendangan maut tepat di wajah Seijuurou membuat siempunya tejungkir dengan tidak elitnya di lantai.

"Itte…itte..ukh…" ringis Seijuurou seraya mengusap wajahnya yang memerah dan terasa berdenyut denyut, kau hanya bisa memijat kening mu pelan, benar-benar membuat pusing saja orang ini—gumam mu dalam hati. Sementara kau jengkel, Seijuurou hanya memasang tampang bodohnya. Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Eeehh… hikh.. apa aku tidak boleh—hikh—melihat pakaian dalam istri ku sendiri…hmm" gumam Seijuurou seraya menatap mu dengan seringai mesum khasnya, membuat mu ingin sekali memukuli orang itu hingga dia tidak bisa bangun lagi.

"Cih! Tidak…" decih mu sembari melipat tangan dan mengalihkan padangan mu kearah lain.

"Ehh.. kalau begitu biar aku perlihatkan juga celana dalam ku…" ucap Seijuurou santai lelaki itu membuka celana jeans yang ia gunakan, kau membelalak—orang gila..!

"JANGAN BODOH!" teriak mu seraya menahan tangan sang suami agar tidak membuka celananya lebih jauh lagi, _"Kenapa orang ini berubah menjadi bodoh!"_ batin mu berteriak pilu. Masih dengan keadaan kau menggengam tangan Seijuurou, kalian berdua cukup lama di posisi itu, jujur otak mu yang macet karena tingkah Seijuurou yang seperti orang idiot. Sibuk memikirkan hal tersebut kau tidak sadar kalau Seijuurou mulai menggengam tangan mu dan memasukan tangan mu kedalam celananya.

"Errhh… Kau ini ero hmm… [Name.]" desis Seijuurou lelaki bersurai merah itu agak mengerang saat tangan mu tanpa sengaja menyentuk 'miliknya' wajah mu sudah membiru karena syok berat.

"Hoii! Lepaskan!" kau mulai memberontak,jujur kau tidak terbiasa dengan Seijuurou yang terlalu buka-bukaan seperti ini, dengan susah payah kau menarik tangan mu dari dalam celananya, walau kau menahan rona diwajah mu agar tidak semakin memerah. Dan dengan tenaga super akhirnya tangan mu bisa terlepas dari celana itu.

"Kau ini siapa ha!"—tunggu ini sebenarnya salah berbicara, kau yang ingin berkata "kenapa" malah terucap "siapa" kau menutup mulut mu seperti orang syok sambil menatap lurus kearah Seijuurou, tampak laki-laki didepan mu tersebut juga memandang mu dengan ekspresi terkejut yang benar-benar absurd.

"Nani..! [Name]! kau tidak mengenali ku..? hikh..aku kan suami mu… hiks.. kenapa kau tidak mengenali ku, padahal kita selalu berdua… kenapa kau tidak ingat aku, atau jangan jangan kepala mu terbentur dan kau mengidap amnesia…?!" ucap Seijuurou pajang lebar, ia menarik narik baju yang kau gunakan dan terus berbicara dengan eksprsi absurdnya.

Kau faceplam..

Lalu sweatdrop

"Haa..?"

Bagaimana orang ini bisa berfikir kau serius ketika mengatakan itu, oh ayolah itu hanya typo dalam pengucapan kata saja, mungkin kelebihan alcohol membuat otak pintar Seijuurou tidak berjalan dengan lancar. Kau yang tadinya cengo beralih memukul kening mu sendiri saat Seijuurou menangis dengan suara "Hueeeeee! [Name] Hidoii~~!" tunggu! Kenapa orang ini jadi mirip si model narsis itu.

"[Name]! [Name]! kau benar benar tidak melupakan ku kaann! Hueeeeee!" tangis Seijuurou semakin kencang ia semakin menarik narik baju mu, bahkan sesekali menjadikan baju mu sebagai lap ingusnya. Menjijikan!

Ya Tuhan tolong lah hamba mu ini—ucap mu dalam hati rasanya miris sekali melihat Seijuurou seperti ini, namun sebuah ide nista terlintas di fikiran mu. Ah bagaimana jika mengerjainya sebentar saja, toh jarang jarang bisa melihat Seijuurou yang jenius menjadi idiot.

Ini sih namanya—mencari kesempatan dalam kesimpitan.

"Iya.. aku ini tidak punya suami tahu… aku ini masih single.." ketus mu sembari melipat tangan mu di dada.

Jleb! Seketika sebuah panah menancap di dada Seijuurou, lelaki itu langsung ambruk dan meratapi nasipnya di sudut ruangan dengan aura aura gelap, kau hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah Seijuurou, tak kau sangka ternyata dia menganggapnya serius. Otaknya benar benar sudah rusak.

"Jadi aku bukan suami mu…?" tanyanya lagi dengan air mata yang berlinang.

"Bukan.."

"Kita tidak pernah menikah..?"

"Tidak pernah.. bahkan aku tidak mengenal mu…"

Seijuurou membatu, ditambah suara petir yang menjadi backsound saat kau berkata kau tidak pernah mengenalnya, lama-lama cerita ini berubah genre menjadi drama. "jadi! Jika aku bukan suami mu jadi aku siapa! kenapa aku ada disnini..? atau jangan jangan aku ini memang tidak pernah ada…"

Dasar menghayal.

"Tapi! Tapi! apa ini!" teriaknya lagi seraya menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan kecil kedepan wajah mu, tunggu! Kenapa bungukusan itu tergeletak di lantai. "Ini seperti bungkusan .. kondom..?! benar kan! Kau sudah 'bermain' dengan lelaki lain!" sambungya seraya menatap horror kearah mu. Kau menelan ludah mu dengan susah payah.

Lain kali ingatkan kau untuk selalu membersihkan kamar ini.—padahal itu bekas dia sendiri..

"Ah itu punya kucing…"

Jawaban gila.

"Haah..? apa kucing juga menggunakan kondom..?"

DAN DIA PERCAYAA!—rasanya kau mulai tidak waras sekarang.

"Ya mungkin saja…" sambung mu seraya duduk di atas ranjang, namun tiba tiba Seijuurou langsung memeluk kaki mu dan menatap mu seperti anak anjing yang meminta untuk dipungut—kau sweatdrop, kau tidak tahu harus berekspresi apa, rasanya ingin tertawa tapi—akh sudah lah. Kau beranjak berdiri dan membantu Seijuurou berdiri, ia masih menatap mu dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kalau memang.. kau tidak mengenal ku… hikh.. bagaimana kalau kita kenalan dulu…hikh" ucap Seijuurou seraya menyodorkan tangannya, kau hanya faceplam dan menjabat tangan Seijuurou.

"Ah…ia…"

Ini kenapa kau terbawa suasana..?

"Nama mu siapa..? hikh!"

"[Name..]..desu"

"Hmm.. [Name]—hikh.. aku Akashi Seijuurou.. maukah kau menikah dengan ku..?" kau melongo Seijuurou baru saja melamar mu untuk yang kedua kalinya, kau memijat pelipis mu untuk yang kesekian kali.

Baiklah sudahi permainan ini.

"Baiklah…"

"Hmm… kalau begitu mulai sekarang kau adalah istri ku Akashi [Name]…" ucapnya dan langsung mencium bibir mu singkat, selama resepsi pernikahaan jadi jadian ini kau hanya bisa memasang wajah datar, dan sweatdrop, andai kau merekam semuanya sudah pasti kau akan memperlihatkannya kepada teman teman Seijuurou agar orang ini malu.

Sudah terlanjur untuk melakukan itu.

"Baiklah.. kalau begitu…" kau membelalak saat Seijuurou tiba tiba mendorong mu hingga terhempas di kasur dan mengenggam pergelangan tangan mu dengan kuat "Ayo kita lakukan malam pertama [Name] sayang…" sial.. wajahnya semakin dekat, kau mencoba memberontak untuk ini, jika kau tahu akan seperti ini akhirnya kau tidak akan bermain-main dulu tadi.

Kau menutup rapat mata mu saat Seijuurou mulai memasukan tangan kedalam baju yang kau kenakan, dan meremas sesuatu didalam sana, tak lupa kecupan yang ia daratkan di bibir mu mulai mengganas, dengan susah payah kau mendorong tubuh besar Seijuurou namun sepertinya ia semakin memperdalam ciuman kalian dan mulai membuka pengait bra milik mu, baiklah ini tidak bagus.

*cklek*

Kau membelalak saat mendengar suara itu, dan beruntunglah Seijuurou sudah melepaskan ciumannya, namun dia malah berlaih mencium dan menjilat leher mu membuat beberapa jejak merah disana, tak lupa tangannya masih aktif(?) di dalam baju mu. kau benar benar tidak diberikan kesempatan berbicara sekarang.

"Enggh…! Hentikan Sei! Aku sedang hamil kau tahu!" ucap mu dengan agak terbata-bata, Seijuurou hanya diam dan beranjak duduk lalu meletakan mu dalam pangkuannya. Kau menatap Seijuurou bingung—kenapalagi orang ini.

"[Name]? siapa yang menghamili mu..?"

Ah…apa.?

"Ne! [Name] katakan kepada ku! siapa yang menghamili mu..! akan kubunuh dia.."

Ah sudah lah…

Kau menyerah dengan orang stress ini—bahkan dia tidak ingat tentang dia yang menghamili mu.

Untuk yang kesekian kali kau faceplam, dan menepuk kening mu sendiri, bodohnya diri mu yang lupa kalau orang ini sedang mabuk berat, kau hanya diam seraya menyandarkan kepala mu di dada Seijuurou, kau memeluk tubuh besar Seijuurou dan merogoh saku sang suami yang ternyata terdapat ponsel miliknya, dan menelfon seseorang.

"Tanyakan kepadanya…" desis mu serya meletakan ponsel itu ditelinga Seijuurou.

"Heh..? tanya apa..?"

"Tanyakan "Hoi.. Shintarou.. bolehkah kita melakukan sex ketika istri sedang hamil…" begitu.."

"Eh.."

"Sekarang!"

Seijuurou agak terlonjak ketika mendengar suara lelaki diseberang sana. "_Moshi moshi.. hoi! Akashi! Hoi!"_ Seijuurou mengerutkan dahinya dan mulai membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"HOI! Shintarou.. boleh kah kita melakukan sex ketika istri sedang hamil HAAH..?" tanya Seijuurou dengan nada membentak. Kau sweatdrop

"_Na-Nani! Apa yang kau tanyakan nanodayo..!"_

"Jawab saja! Lah!"

"_Err, eto—kau bisa saja melakuannya.. demo—pastikan istri mu selalu di atas dan.. err, aakhh! Ini sulit nanodayo!" _sepertinya lelaki hijau itu sudah frustasi mendengar pertanyaan sang kapten.

"Cepat! Atau tidak sama sekali…"

"_Dan—jangan sampai kau mengerluarkan 'cairan' mu didalam 'sana', itu bisa memicu keguguran…su-sudah kan nanodayo!" _kau yakin jika wajah Shintarou sudah memerah sempurna.

"Ya sudah… arigataou… Shin-chan…"

Kau faceplam…

Shintarou membenturkan kepalanya kedinding…

Benar benar ajaib…

Kau menghela nafas dan melepaskan pelukan mu dan menatap mata sayu Seijuurou dalam dalam, lelaki itu mencium pipi mu sembari berbisik " Jadi bagaimana.?" kau mengangguk, baik lah setidaknya hari ini biarkan dia berperilaku sesuka hatinya, lagi pula kau tidak di bawah—ah maaf.

"Terserah…"

Ingatkan kau jika Seijuurou membeli minuman nista itu lagi. Tidak ada yang kedua kalinya, kau merasa mempunyai suami idiot!

"Hei hei jangan langsung! Pemanasan dulu…dasar"

"Ah… Maaf…"

**-Akashi POV-**

Sinar matahari memaksa ku untuk membuka mata, kepala ku rasanya sakit sekali dan aku sulit membuka mata ini, perlahan aku menoleh ke samping dan kosong—sepertinya istri ku sudah bangun sejak tadi. Perlahan aku beranjak berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur, membuka satu persatu pintu yang menghalangi jalan ku dan seketika mata ku membelalak saat mendapati istri ku yang sedang membawa semua minuman yang tadi malam aku beli. Mau diapakan..?

"Oh kau sudah bangun Sei…" sapanya dengan wajah datar, tidak ramah seperti biasa, aku mengerutkan dahi dan fokus kearah kaleng kaleng minuman di pelukannya.

"Kau mau bawa kemana semua minuman ku..?" tanya ku. Ia menatap ku dengan tatapan tajam—tunggu apakah ada yang salah!

"Akan ku buang.."

"Ke-kenapa..?" tanya ku lagi, dia semakin menatap ku dengan tajam.

"Beruntung kau tidak ingat apa-apa Akashi Seijuurou! Dan beruntung aku tidak merekam kejadian tadi malam! Jika aku rekam pastinya aku sudah memperlihatkannya kepada teman teman aneh mu itu! Dan mereka pasti akan mentertawakan mu habis-habisan! Aku muak dengan tingkah mu yang seperti orang idiot dan akhirnya melakukan 'itu' kepada ku padahal aku sedang hamil! Jika bukan karena minuman ini… aakkhhh! Aku mau membuangnyaa!" dia menceramahi ku dengan wajah memerah entah itu malu atau marah, lalu meningalkan ku yang masih bingung sendirian. Namun langkahnya terhenti dan menatap ku dengan tajam untuk yang kesekian kalinya " Dan bisakah kau keluar dengan menggunakan celana! Kau menjijikan..!"sambungnya lalu lanjut berjalan.

"Hah..?" aku mengalihkan pandangan ku kebawah dan oh benar aku naked..

Tunggu kenapa aku naked…

Dan kenapa dia marah marah..? apakah dia sedang datang bulan..? ah tidak mungkin dia kan hamil..?

Ah yasudah lah.

Tapi kenapa..?

**-Ending-**

* * *

**A/n :** APA INI! HUAAA! AMPUN JANGAN GAMPAR MIYA T_T maaf banget ceritanya gaje begini, dan lagi Miya benar-benar lambat banget updatenya hueee maafkan Miya.. *sujud* sumpah setelah selesai ujian entah kenapa ide datangnya lama banget sumpah, Miya hampir frustasi gara gara mikirin ff mesum ini, dan lagi banyak ff yang belum selesai..~ hueee perlu asisten /sok lu!, ah yasudin lah yang penting chapter ini selamat, maaf lime-nya makin ilang aja.. T_T susah banget bayangin si Akashi! Hueeehh/diem woi/ dan ingat ya ini adalah LIME.. bukan LEMON, jadi Miya tidak akan menjelaskan adegan 'anu'nya gomen *bow* baiklah sesuai janji chapter besok si item ya.. /pllak/ maksudnya Aomine dan sesudah Aomine si titan—ah si Mukkun.. dan terakhir Kise-kun… dan tamat /digampar..

Ah tidak kok.. **Haruna Tchikawa-san** nanya gini "Abis Kisedai selesai gk da kagami, himuro, ato takao ya..?"[—**PERTANYAAN YANG BAGUS NAK!/dibuang/ Tentu saja ada… setelah semua kiseki no sedai tamat.. akan Miya buat yang diluar dari itu, Kagami, Takao, Himuro, Kiyoshi bahkan Hanamiya, atau mau Kasamatsu.. atau Sakurai..? Imayoshi...? Haizaki..? boleh..~ memang itu rencana Miya.. tatap dukung project mesum ini yaw :3 /dibuang.]**

… **Special thanks for : | ****Misamime | kisafuuma | | Tasya Titan | Katou Ayumu | Haruna Tachikawa | .5872682 | Ruki-chan SukiSuki'ssu | Rallfreecss | ABNORMALholic | DheKyu | Dena Shinchi (Guest) | Who(Guest) | Ao (Guest) | kurokuri (Guest) | Aoki (Guest) | Aoi Yukari | Shiori Kurotsu| .5 |Makasih udah review, fav, juga follow fic abal abal ini.. MIYA CINTA KALIANNNN~~~ /woi**

**…****..**

**See you next Chapter… ^^ don't forget for Review~**


	4. Aomine Daiki

**When You're Drunk**

**Disclaimer **: Kuroko No Basuke ©Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Pair****: **Aomine Daiki X Readers

**Summary ****: **Disaat mereka mabuk..? apa yang akan kau lakukan..?

**WARNING**** : ADULT! CONTAIN!, OOC! Maybe typo..**

* * *

Kau menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya, sembari menatap nanar kearah lelaki yang sedang berbaring di ranjang berukuran _king size_ itu, nafasnya yang tak beraturan dan erangan erangannya semakin membuat mu khawatir saja, kau mengelus surai _navy blue_ itu dengan sayang membuat siempunya membuka sebelah matanya dan tersenyum sekilas kearah mu.

"Hmm… Jangan tunjukan wajah aneh mu… [Name]" gumam lelaki berkulit tan itu, dengan suara beratnya, kau terkekeh dan memukul pelan pipi sang suami.

"Geh.. kau tahu, Daiki—aku kira orang bodoh itu tidak bisa sakit.. tapi ternyata… dia bisa juga sakit…" tutur mu yang sebenarnya lebih terdengar seperti ejekan, lelaki berkulit tan bernama Aomine Daiki itu memutar bolamatanya bosan dan memukul kening mu pelan, kau meringis dan menggembungkan pipi mu.

"Heh.. kau imut seperti itu…hukh..hukh..!" Daiki sedikit terbatuk, kau hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi melihatnya, perlahan kau mengambil air putih diatas meja dan menyodorkannya kerah sang suami, melihat hal itu perlahan Daiki bangun dan meneguk air itu hingga habis. "Huh… ini merepotkan… tenggorokan ku sakit.." Daiki mengeluh seraya mengelus lehernya.

"Siapa suruh bermain basket dengan keadaan toples disaat cuaca sedingin ini… dasar aho…" ejek mu, Daiki menyipitkan matanya dan membuang muka, kau terkekeh dan menopang dagu mu dengan tangan, iris mu terus menatap lelaki bersurai _navy blue _didepan mu ini. Dalam hati kau mengkhawatirkannya, sejak malam suhu badan sang Ace tim basket nasional jepang itu terus naik, membuat orang yang terkenal tidak bisa dikalahkan itu akhirnya tumbang bahkan dia tak bisa duduk lagi hanya karena deman tinggi. Jujur cukup merepotkan merawat lelaki yang sudah hampir satu tahun menjadi suami mu ini, dia tidak bisa tidur dan terus mengeluh sakit, bahkan tadi malam kau hampir tidak tidur sama sekali, tapi kau tidak keberatan tentang ini semua—kau malah menikmatinya.

"Dan akhirnya yang mengalahkan mu hanya diri mu sendiri benar kan Daiki..?" ejek mu lagi, Daiki melirik sekilas dan tersenyum simpul.

"Hm… mungkin…" lirihnya sembari menutup mata, kau menggela nafas untuk yang kesekian kali, orang ini miris—fikir mu, perlahan kau mengambil kompres yang ada dikening Daiki dan memeras air pada handuk basah itu lalu menggantinya dengan air yang baru.

"Hmmm..[Name]… aku ingin main basket…" lirih Daiki dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Aho!… kau ini tidak berfikir apa… duduk saja tidak bisa, bagaimana mau berlari…" ketus mu, Daiki tertawa masih dengan mata tertutup.

"Eehgg… kau benar…" jawaban singkatnya membuat suasana hening. "[Name]—aku mau minum…" sambungnya memecah keheningan, kau bergegas mengambil air minum yang berada diatas meja, namun ternyata air minum tadi sudah habis.

"Akan ku ambilkan dulu…" tutur mu seraya beranjak berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur, dengan lunglai kau menuju dapur mengambil sebotol dan menuangkan isinya kedalam gelas, kau menghela nafas mu lagi saat kembali berjalan menuju kamar kalian berdua, kau merasa kasian kepada suami mu itu, pada saat penting begini dia malah sakit—hari ini tim nasional Jepang bermain tanpa salah satu _Ace _mereka, toh ini juga salah Daiki yang tidak mendengarkan perkataan mu saat itu—sudah kau katakan cuaca sedang dingin jangan bermain basket dengan baju minim seperti itu—namun dia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan perkataan mu, malah terus bermain dan beginilah akhirnya—sakit demam.

"Ah ini…" gumam mu menyodorkan air tersebut kepadanya sembari membantu sang suami menopang kepalanya, Daiki meneguk air itu hingga tinggal setengahnya dan kembali tidur—sebenarnya ia tak benar benar bisa tidur, dia menutup matanya berharap rasa pusing menghilang dari kepalanya—beberapa menit Daiki benar-benar mendengkur, kau terkekeh mendengar itu, perlahan kau mengecup kening Daiki dan memandangi wajah tidur Daiki yang lucu menurut mu—sehingga membuat mata mu juga terasa berat, namun belum sepenuhnya kau berlabuh kealam mimpi, kau tersentak saat merasakan lengan mu digenggam kuat.

"Ah…hhmmm..Agghh… mm.. [Name]… ke-napa… kepala ku pusing sekalih… ghhmm… dan…panas…" gumam Daiki dengan desahan desahan ambigu, kau membulatkan mata mu saat melihat ekspresi wajah sang suami sekarang, rona diwajahnya bertambah merah dan juga keringat semakin membanjiri tubuh atletisnya itu, kau langsung panik seketika, mangacak acak rambut mu lalu mengelus pelan kening Daiki.

"Ya Tuhan! Ke-kenapaa..!" teriak mu histeris suhu tubuh Daiki naik drastis, kau bergegas mengganti air kompres sang suami dengan yang baru, apa yang terjadi sehingga demam orang ini bertambah parah—tunggu jangan-jangan! Bergegas kau berlari menuju dapur dan meraih botol air minum yang tadi kau berikan kepadanya.

Oh tidak…

"Ieeeeeeeeeeeeee!" teriak mu menggelegar keseluruh rumah, membuat Daiki yang tadinya ingin tidur langsung tersentak, dan bergumam tidak jelas. Setelah itu kau hanya bisa terduduk dengan botol berisi air itu ditangan mu.

"Bodohnya.. aku.. memberikan alkohol kepada orang yang sedang deman tinggi…" gumam mu dengan penuh penyesalan, kau mengutuk diri mu yang terlalu ceroboh sampai-sampai tidak melihat minuman yang kau berikan kepada sang suami dan begini lah akibatnya, demamnya semakin tinggi dan kau tidak akan tahu yang terjadi setelah ini. Kau menghela nafas berat dan berjalan lunglai menuju kamar, namun langkah mu semakin cepat saat melihat Daiki sama sekali tidak begerak—apa dia pingsan…?

"Daiki..? hoi… Daiki…" teriak mu seraya mengguncang tubuhnya, namun—syukur lah tampaknya dia tadi hanya tertidur saja—dan kau membangunkannya, 'dasar bodoh!' Umpat mu dalam hati untuk diri sendiri. Tampak Daiki langsung gelisah, ia mencoba membuka baju yang ia gunakan.

"Hhnnn….hnn…Ahh… pa—nas…[Name] …" erang Daiki sembari terus mencoba membuka bajunya, kau yang melihat itu langsung bergegas membantu Daiki membuka baju lengan panjang yang ia kenakan.

Ah sial..

Glek

Terdengar jelas suara saat kau meneguk saliva mu dengan susah payah, setelah baju itu kau singkirkan dari tubuh sang suami sekarang yang terlihat adalah tubuh seorang atlit basket yang benar beanar hampir membuat air liur mu menetes—yang benar saja dia tampak sangat sexy saat ini, wajah yang memerah akibat pengaruh alkohol dan juga suhu badan, ditambah nafas yang tidak teratur dan juga tubuh atletis yang indah bermandikan keringat, kau hampir tak berkedip memandangi tubuh sang suami, jujur kau sudah sering sekali melihat Daiki setengah telanjang bahkan benar benar telanjang namun ini berbeda, dia tampak sangat sexy saat ini.

Tanpa sadar membuat tangan mu bergerak menyentuh perut _sixpack_ milik Daiki, menyentuh seluruh area itu, keringatnya yang menempel ditelapak tangan mu sungguh membuat kau merinding, namun itulah yang tak menghentikan aktivitas mu mengelus perut sang suami, elusan mu yang tadinya hanya di sekitar perut terus naik hingga ke dada bidang sang _Ace _dari tim basket nasional Jepang itu, sampai lelaki itu agak tersentak saat tangan mu menyentuh nipple miliknya.

"Hnnnn~ aah~…" desahan itu membuat kau menyingkirkan tangan mu dari dada bidangnya, kau mempelototi Daiki dengan wajah memerah seakan dia yang salah akan hal itu, sang suami melirik mu dengan tatapan tajam dan penuh arti, dan saat itu kau bisa melihat seringai mesum seorang Aomine Daiki. "Kenapa ?"gumamnya dengan nada rendah yang sexy itu.

" Ah.. tidak… se-sebaiknya kau pakai saja baju mu lagi! Cepat!" ucap mu agak membentak sembari menyodorkan baju Daiki, sudah dipastikan wajah mu sekarang sangat merah. Seakan tahu semua itu, Daiki malah memegangi tangan mu dan mencoba untuk menyingkirkan pakaiannya dari tangan mu, kau hanya bisa diam saat tsirt lengan panjang itu jatuh kelantai, mata mu fokus kearah Daiki yang sedang menyeringai disana.

Pasti dia mabuk!

Kau berdoa dalam hati semoga tidak terjadi apapun kepada mu nantinya, lagi pula ini karena kebodohan mu yang salah memberikan orang sakit ini minuman keras, kau mulai mencoba mundur, namun tetap tak bisa, genggaman tangan Daiki itu sangat kuat walau lelaki itu sedang sakit sekarang.

"Kau mau pergi kemana..? [Name]..?"lirihnya dengan wajah yang dibuat buat sedih, kau mengerutkan dahi lalu menghela nafas menggelengkan kepala mu dan tak lupa tersenyum lalu kembali duduk, tampak sang mantan _Ace _dari Touou itu tersenyum puas, namun lama kelamaan senyuman itu berubah menjadi seringai mesum. "[Name]… kenapa kau tidak mengelusnya lagi hnn..?" goda Daiki sembari mengelus pipi mu yang memerah.

"Ero Daiki!" teriak mu disertai dengan sebuah pukulan mendarat tepat diwajah sang suami.

"Akhh.. [Name].. ittee…~" ringisnya seraya mengelus pipinya yang mulai memerah—karena pukulan maut mu—

"Eehh! Daiki… gomen…gomen…" ucap mu terbata-bata lalu mengelus pipi Daiki yang barusaja kau berikan pukulan sayang(?)

" Itte.. [Name] kenapa kau bisa-bisanya memukul suami mu yang sedang sakit…?"

"Salah mu sendiri yang—eerr aah sudah lah! Pakai baju sekarang..!" kau mengalihkan pembicaraan lalu menyodorkan baju itu ke wajah sang suami.

"Heeh… kenapa..? [Name].. aku kepanasan…. Dan… hnn…" Daiki menjeda kata-katanya, ia menggeliat mencoba menutup wajahnya dengan tangan dan nafas yang mulai tidak teratur—baiklah kau khawatir langsung mengguncang pelan tubuh sang suami, memastikan lelaki berumur 23 tahun itu baik baik saja.

"Daiki… hoi—Daiki ! dai—huuah! Nani! hmmphh..…."

Kau tak bisa melanjutkan perkataan mu saat Daiki tiba-tiba mengangkat mu untuk duduk diperutnya dan tanpa memberikan mu kesempatan protes ia langsung memeluk tubuh mu erat dan melumat bibir mungil mu tanpa ampun, menghisap kuat bibir bawah mu dan memasukkan lidahnya kedalam sana, mengecap semua yang ada dirongga mulut mu, decakan decakan kecil mengisi ruangan yang didominasi warna putih itu, tubuh panas seorang Aomine Daiki bisa kau rasakan seakan panas itu menjalar keseluruh tubuh mu dan juga keringat yang menempel di baju mu serta telapak tangan mu entah mengapa membuat mu hanya mengikuti permainan Daiki, mulai melingkarkan tangan mu di leher basahnya sambil terus berperang lidah—saat kau melepaskan ciuman itu Daiki kembali mengunci bibir mu dan terus seperti itu sampai kalian berdua kehabisan nafas, memaksa Daiki untuk menghentikan ciuman liarnya, kalian bedua hanya hening sambil terus mengatur nafas, iris mata mu menatap ke sosok sang suami yang berada di bawah mu ini.

Dan sekali lagi air liur mu hampir saja menetes.

Saat melihat keadaan sang suami sekarang, wajah yang memerah bahkan hampir ketelinga, bibir yang basah dan agak sedikit bengkak pasca ciuman panas tadi, tak lupa keringat yang membanjiri wajahnya, oh Tuhan! Jujur dalam hati tidak hanya mencintainya saja kau ini juga penggemar berat sang lelaki redup itu. Oh ya Ampun siapapun tolong aku!—hati mu menjerit miris.

"Hnn…[Name]…? Kenapa..? aku sexy bukan..hikh…hahahaha…"

Kau sweatdrop, sepertinya disini puncak dari efek alkohol itu.

"Dasar.. bisa-bisanya kau mengatakan itu…" tutur mu seraya memijat kening mu yang mulai sakit, karena terlalu memikirkan hal ini.

"Hnn..hikh… [Name]… kau tahu… sudah cukup kau satu…hikh… sekarang…hikh… kenapa kau jadi duaaa..? heeeh..? [Name] kau ada dua…? Jadi kita akan threesome..hehehe…" racau Daiki, dan kau melakukan sweatdrop part dua.

"Haah sudah lah… sepertinya aku akan menelfon dokter—"ucap mu seraya berdiri namun kau tak bisa beranjak dari perut sang suami karena lelaki itu mengenggam kuat pinggang ramping mu sehingga kau tak bisa bergerak sedikit pun."Daiki—nani!"

"Tidak usah…hikh… lagi pula dokter …hikh.. tidak akan bisa membuat itu kembali turun hikh…" jelas Daiki ia menunjuk sesuatu yang mengeras di belakang mu, perlahan—dengan takut takut—kau menoleh kearah belakang—_oh God_! Sejak kapan libido orang mesum itu naik? Hanya ciuman yang kalian lakukan itu tidak biasa!, benda itu sudah tegak bak tiang bendera.

"Orang mesum..!" dan untuk yang kedua kali kau memukul wajah Daiki, si empunya hanya bisa mengerang seraya memegangi wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"Ittee~! Hikh… kau kenapa [Name.] tidak biasanya menolak..?" tanyanya dengan wajah mengejek—seandainya ia tidak sakit ingin sekali rasanya kau membenturkan wajah itu sekarang juga. "[Name] ayolah… ini kan hikh… kewajiban mu.. hikh…" sambungnya lagi, ia mulai memasukkan tangannya kedalam tsirt yang kau gunakan.

"Co—Hei! Tunggu dulu…" dengan cepat kau menyingkirkan tangan Daiki dan mengikat tangan itu ke tiang tempat tidur.

"Heeh..~ kau mau mendominasi ya..? hikh… silahkan.. sayang… lakukan lah…" ucapnya dengan nafas yang tersenggal senggal—ya ampun jujur tidak ada maksud seperti itu, kau mengikat kedua tangan Daiki hanya untuk menjaga agar lelaki itu tidak menjelajahi tubuh mu dengan tangannya.

"Bukan itu! Aho—haah dasar kau ini… " kau mengendus kesal seraya menunduk, lalu menghela nafas, benar kata orang alkohol itu bisa membangitkan gairah seseorang—hampir sama dengan obat perangsang, dan juga jika kalian berdua melakukan hal 'itu' dipastikan Daiki tidak akan pernah ingat kejadian absurd sekarang.

Apa salahnya..

Ah! Tidak kau mulai gila.

"Ermm… kita akan melakukannya jika kau menjawab pertanyaan ku dengan sejujur jujurnya… bagaimana..?" ujar mu dengan nada mengancam, Daiki menaikan satu alisnya setelah itu ia tertawa terbahak bahak membuat mu hanya bisa ternganga melihat sang suami.

"Pfftt~ haah… baiklah… kalau itu hikh,, mau mu…" jawabnya—yosh! Kau mendapatkannya. Namun belum sempat kau melotarkan pertanyaan Daiki " tapi… setiap aku menjawab jujur kau harus mencium ku hikh… bagaimana..?" lajutnya—kau hanya bisa berwajah "apa!" lalu faceplam.

"Baiklah!"

Kenapa menerimanya jugaa!

"Em.. hanya satu pertanyaan…siapa cinta pertama mu..?" tanya mu dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, Daiki mengendus kesal.

"Tentu saja.. Mai-chan, dia cantik dan juga sexy~"

Orang ini…

"Oh! Kenapa kau tidak menikah saja dengan dia! Kenapa kau menikah dengan ku… lagi pula aku bukan orang yang sexy—aku sama sekali tidak masuk kedalam keriteria wanita idaman mu bukan..?" jelas mu dengan nada ketus jangan lupa perempatan yang betengger di kening mu.

"Huhh… hei…Aomine [Name], hikh.. banyak wanita berdada besar di dunia ini…hikh… namun hanya satu wanita yang mau menerima ku apa adanya… yaitu kau…[Name]… aku bukan hikh.. menikahi mu karena bentuk tubuh mu.. hikh.. aku menikahi mu Karena kau mau menerima ku apa adanya—mengerti… hikh…" jelas Daiki dengan wajah serius, namun karena semburat merah akibat mabuk dan demam lelaki itu malah tampak sangat lucu. Tapi mendengar jawabannya hanya bisa membuat mu membatu menatap tak percaya kepada lelaki berkulit tan itu.

"Baka…" lirih mu sembari memukul pelan dada bidang Daiki dan mulai membuka pengikat tangan Daiki dan beranjak dari atas tubuh sang suami, namun belum satu langkah engkau berjalan sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggang mu.

"Kenapa kau menangis [Name]…" gumam Daiki hampir tidak terdengar, kau hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan sang suami—entah kenapa air mata mu mengalir begitu saja.

"Kau—kau orang terbodoh yang pernah ku kenal! Kenapa aku menikah dengan mu… hiks… kau membuat ku sangat senang bodoh!" teriak mu sembari memeluk sang suami, lelaki _navy blue_ itu tersenyum dan membalas pelukan mu, tangan besarnya mengelus surai mu dengan sayang.

"Kau senang kenapa menangis hikh..?"

"Hiks..! urusai.. Daiki no baka!"

"Ha'i~~~"

Daiki menghapus air mata mu dan mencium pipi mu singkat, lalu membenamkan mu didalam pelukannya—demi Tuhan tubuh mungil mu terasa sangat panas saat berada dipelukan sang suami, bahkan kau mulai sesak nafas, perlahan kau mendorong tubuh Daiki untuk melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Hulfff… sepertinya aku akan mati…" gumam mu semabari mengibas ngibaskan tangan, Daiki mengerutkan dahinya merasa bingung.

"Kenapa [Name]..?"

"Tubuh mu bertambah panas Daiki, lebih baik kita kedokt—"

Kau tak pernah menyelesaikan perkataan mu saat Daiki tiba tiba saja mendorong mu sehingga sekarang ia berada diatas mu, kau bisa melihat jelas ekspresi mesumm seorang Aomine Daiki, kau menyipitkan mata mu saat Daiki perlahan mencium singkat ujung mata mu dan terus turun hingga bibir mungil mu, tidak ada perlawanan saat itu, kau hanya membiarkan sang suami melumat bibir mu—walau rasa alkohol itu bisa membuat mu juga ikut mabuk, namun kau tidak peduli.

Apa salahnya… toh besok dia tidak akan ingat bukan.

"[Name]…" nada Daiki seolah meminta jawaban.

"Lakukan lah…"

* * *

**Omake~**

Pagi menjelang, kau bahkan tak bisa merasakan tubuh mu lagi, kepala mu rasanya dihimpit oleh benda yang berat dan juga tubuh mu memanas, bahkan kau tak bisa membuka mata mu. Kesimpulannya kau juga tertular demam sang suami—bagaimana dengan Daiki..? apakah dia sembuh..?

Ah omong kosong, bahkan demamnya semakin parah. Lelaki itu menggeliat saat merasakan sesuatu yang berat ditubuhnya, dengan susah payah ia membuka mata dan pemandangan pertama yang terlihat adalah kau yang tanpa busana berada di atas tubuh toplesnya, hanya sehelai selimut yang menutupi bagian bawah kalian, mata yang tadinya sayu membulat sempurna—Daiki terkejut bukan karena kau yang telanjang—itu sudah biasa—tapi wajah mu yang memerah dan nafas mu yang tidak teratur.

"[Name]… hoi,… daijoubu…[Name]!" Daiki beranjak duduk dan mengguncang guncang tubuh mu, namun kau sama sakali tak bergerak, dengan cepat sang mantan Ace touou itu beranjak berdiri dan memasang celanannya dan juga pakaian mu, lalu mencoba menggapai ponsel, jujur kepalanya masih berdenyut denyut dan perutnya sangat mual, sepertinya demamnya bertambah parah tidambah lagi dia tak bisa mengingat apapun.

"Oh Sial sial!" lirih Daiki sembari mencari nomor seseorang di ponselnya. Tangannya yang bergetar dan kepalanya yang berdenyut denyut pemuda itu duduk dengan ponsel ditelingnya, menunggu seseorang menerima panggilannya.

"_Haah~moshi-moshi Daikicchi ssu…~!"_ sebuah suara melengking terdengar dari seberang sana, Daiki yang biasanya akan protes dengan suara sang parter yang memekakkan telinga itu sekarang hanya bisa diam karena kepalanya yang semakin berdenyut-denyut

"Ryouta…. To…"

"_Haah..? Nani..? Daikicchi.. aku tidak bisa mendengar mu.. ssu…"_

"Tolong…." Lirih Daiki dengan nada yang sangat lemah

*bruk…* Daiki pingsan mendadak meninggalkan ponsel yang terus menyala, dengan si penelfon yang sudah panik sendiri mendengar sahabatnya tiba tiba lenyap dengan panggilan yang terus menyala.

"_Daikicchi! Ssu! Jawab aku ssu! Daikicchi!"_

-30 menit setelah itu-

"[Name]…. Ini aku buatkan bubur… dimakan ya…" ucap lelaki tinggi bersurai _crimson_ sembari meletakan semangkuk bubur di atas meja, kau yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk secil.

"Arigatou… Taiga-kun…" lirih mu setelahnya, lelaki bernama Kagami Taiga itu mengelus surai mu dan tersenyum lebar.

"Tak masalah [Name] kita kan saudara… jadi jangan sungkan sungkan" lanjutnya.

"[Name]-chin daijoubu~….?" Lirih seorang lelaki berbadan besar besurai ungu, seraya menatap mu dengan tatapan kwakatir. Kau mengelus surai sang lelaki ungu dan tersenyum lembut.

"Daijoubu Atsushi-kun…terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkan ku…"

"[Name] ini lucky item mu hari ini… cepat sembuh nanodayo…" jelas lelaki bersurai hijau seraya menaikkan letak kacamatanya yang sama-sekali tak melorot, ia meletakkan sebuah mainan kunci berbentuk beruang di meja.

"Ah..~ Arigatou Shin-kun…" lirih mu lagi, membuat lelaki itu hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai merah—kau terkekeh kecil."Dasar Tsundere"

"Haah~ Aku kira[Name]cchi kenapa ssu… ternyata hanya demam, tapi cukup parah ssu… kasian [Name]…" gumam lelaki bersurai kuning seraya mengganti air kompres mu.

"Maaf merepotkan Ryouta-kun.."

"Hahahahaha tidak merepotkan kok..~ jangan begitu [Name]cchi~ kita kan saudara ssu..!"

"Ryouta kau berisik sekali… kau membuat kepala [Name] bertambah sakit…" ketus lelaki bersurai merah darah beriris _heterocromatic_ ia menatap Ryouta dengan tatapan membunuh membuat empunya merinding disko."[Name] kau jangan terlalu banyak bergerak dulu… itu membuat mu bertambah pusing.. dan oh iya Yukio dan Tatsuya minta maaf tidak bisa melihat mu, tapi mereka bilang secepatnya mereka akan melihat mu…" lanjut lelaki bernama lengkap Akashi Seijuurou itu.

"Hmm… aku baik-baik saja kok Seijuurou-kun.. dan katakkan kepada Yukio-kun dan Tatsuya-kun aku baik baik saja…" jawab mu dengan senyuman tulus di bibir mu.

"[Name] kau tahu, kami semua sangat khawatir saat Daiki-chan menelfon, aku kira terjadi hal hal yang sangat buruk kepada kalian, tapi untung lah… hehehe…" ucap lelaki bersurai raven dengan cengiran khas menghiasi wajah manisnya.

"Benar kah..? Kazunari-kun, gomen sudah membuat kalian khawatir…"

"Hehehe.. tapi takapa.. lagi pula [Name] baik-baik saja kok… jadi kami bisa tenang…"lanjutnya lagi sembari menepuk nepuk pelan lengan mu.

"Oh iya [Name]-san… pasti ini semua….gara-gara—" seorang lelaki bersurai biru langit menatap suami mu dengan tatapan datar namun mengerikan miliknya.

"HOI! APA KATA MU TETSU TEME! Dan lagi.. KENAPA HANYA [NAME] YANG DI PERHATIKAN…! AKU JUGA SAKIT…TAHU!"

Akhirnya Daiki melampiaskan segela isi hatinya, lelaki itu hampir menangis ketika temannya datang dan membantu mereka keatas kasur, jujur Daiki berharap semua teman temannya ini akan merawat mereka dengan sepenuh hati—benar sih, tapi sialnya hanya sang istri yang mereka pedulikan sedangkan Daiki sama sekali tidak mereka pedulikan.

"Haah..~? Daiki-chan.. tidak penting…"

Jleb! "Kazunari teme!"

"Daikicchi~ manja sekali ssu!"

Jleb!"Ryoutaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Dai-chin mati saja…~"

Jleb!"NANI!"

"Lagi pula kau tak terlalu parah nanodayo…"

Jleb!"TIDAK TERLALU PARAH DARI MANANYA!"

"Tidak sudi aku… cih Ahomine..!"

Jleb!"BAKAGAMI!'

"Mau dirawat dengan gunting ku…?"

"Ah terimakasih.. tidak usah…"

Miris sekali kau Aomine Daiki, dengan tidak elitnya diterantarkan oleh teman teman mu dalam keadaan sakit seperti itu, tapi—jujur Daiki masih penasaran apa sebab demamnya tertular kepada mu, padahal dia sama sekali tidak ingat dengan kejadian semalam, dia hanya ingat, dia terbangun dalam keadaan sekarat lalu orang orang ini datang. Hanya itu yang Daiki ingat.

"Daiki-kun… kau benar benar tidak berperikemanusiaan…!" ketus Tetsuya dengan wajah datarnya, Daiki membulatkan matanya menatap sang bayangan dengan murka.

"Apa maksud mu Tetsu!"

"Kau pasti memperkosa [Name] benarkan! Itulah sebabnya dia tertular demam mu…benarkan..?!" ketus Tetsuya masih dengan ekspresi datar, jujur saat itu Daiki malah sweatdrop, kerasukkan apa orang ini bisa-bisanya berkata hal absurd seperti itu.

"Tidak lucu mengatakan hal absurd itu dengan ekspresi minim Tetsu! Itu tidak lucu! Lagi pula apanya yang pemerkosaan! Aku sama sekali tidak mengingat kejadian tadi malam…![Name]… sebenarnya apa yang terjadi..?"

Kau yang sedang menyantap bubur buatan Taiga dengan hikmat langsung tersedak dengan tidak elitnya, kau terbatuk batuk sembari memukul mukul dada mu, ingin sekali kau melemparkan mangkuk yang ada ditangan mu ini ke wajah sang suami. Melihat kau yang tersedak Kazunari yang memang dekat dari minum langsung menyodorkan air itu kepada mu lalu mengelus elus punggung mu.

"Lihat! Dia tersedak… kau ini bertanya yang normal donk.. Daiki-chan…" ketus Kazunari.

"Itu sudah normal..! belah tengah… aku benar benar bingung…!" balas Daiki bertambah ketus, kau hanya bisa bungkam seribu bahasa dan berharap dia tak menanyai tentang kejadian memalukan semalam yang membuat kalian berdua sakit keras seperti sekarang.

Baiklah… buat rencana..

"Hiks… aku—aku tak lahu… hiks… jangan menanyai ku lagi…." Ucap mu dengan air mata(buaya) yang mengalir membasahi pipi mu, sontak membuat ke delapan lelaki tampan itu panik seketika. Lalu menatap tajam kepada sang suami dengan tatapan seakan berkata "LIHAT.. KAU MEMBUATNYA MENANGIS DASAR SUAMI TAK BERGUNA…"

"NANDE ORE!?"

"Daikicchi sudah lah .. ceraikan [Name]cchi dan berikan dia kepada ku ssu!"

"Nani! Kau cari mati haah! Ikemen kampret!"

"Benar kata Ryouta-kun, Daiki-kun.. kau ini tidak bisa peka sedikit ya kepada wanita, [Name]-san kan istri mu…"

"Kenapa kau membela ikemen ini Tetsu!"

"Benar, dasar.. bukannya bertambah pintar malah bertambah aho kau…."

"Nani! Jangan ikut ikutan kau baKagamii!"

Bla…bla…bla.. bla…bla.. bla…bla.. bla…bla.. bla…bla.. bla…bla.. bla…bla.. bla…bla.. bla…bla..

Sementara mereka bertengkar, kau dengan tenang terus menyantap bubur buatan Taiga, membuat Kazunari hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah mu itu, setaunya kau tadi menangis deh….

"Eto.. [Name] sebenarnya apa yang terjadi..?" bisik Kazunari, kau hanya tersenyum penuh arti dan menggeleng.

"Rahasia~"

"Ehhhh~…"

**-Ending-**

* * *

A/n : Yahooo~~ minna…. Miya datang lagi membawa chapter baru.. ah gomen telat update, akhir akhir ini PR banyak banget, Miya jadi jarang ngetik deh QAQ ah tapi selesai juga kan kwkwkwkw..~ maaf kalau ceritanya aneh-_- miya benar benar tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana.. *bow* sumimasen… sumimasen… sumimasen… sumimasen… sumimasen… sumimasen…/pllak digampar/ okeh the next tersisa Kise dan Mukkun ya..?

Ayo pilih antara mereka berdua siapa yang akan mabuk di chapter berikutnya, Miya akan pilih dari suara terbanyak~Okee.. dan terimakasih untuk review, follow, dan juga fav fict abal abal ini huee miya terharu../lebay lu!/

Kalau begitu sekian..~

Jaaa../

*tebar maibou~*


End file.
